Lovers of Berk 2
by Geranika
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT: for those who haven't watched HTTYD 2. So... HTTYD 2 did come out but the adventures of our heroes haven't ended. The continuation of adventures of Astrid, Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout and their dragons after the HTTYD 2 movie and after my first FanFic, 'Lovers of Berk'. Enjoy))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody)) nice to see you again, as I promised, the SECOND BOOK OF THE LOVERS OF BERK ! I hope you'll like my sneak peak)) the chapter is short just to get us started. And just for you to know that I won't continue it for a couple of weeks because I have the Sleepover and A story of Toothless to do. And, about Toothlesses story, yes, some characters from there will appear in here as well, it's related, sooo, if you want you can read Toothlesses story but if you don't want, it's your choice)) **

**Enjoy)) **

Chapter 1

The new Chief

Another day on Berk. The sun was shining but it wasn't really warm. Early in the morning, Hiccup woke up, put his flying kit on, and after having his breakfast and feeding Toothless, he went outside. He was doing everything quietly so he wouldn't wake up his mother. In front of other Vikings, she seemed happy and strong, but when she went home, she headed straight to her husbands bedroom, without having dinner, closed the door, and was quietly crying there. When Hiccup offered her his help, she rejected, saying that she isn't crying or that she's fine. She got used to living alone, and got used to solving her problems alone. After a couple of unsuccessful tries to help her, Hiccup gave up.

He exited his house and quietly closed the door. Most of the Vikings were still sleeping, and his, new, 'chief day', hadn't started yet. Even though Hiccup tried his best to do everything that his village asked him to do, he was getting very tired, and sometimes very sad. Two days a week, he would have tried his best to make his village happy, but every time he thinks about his new chores, he knows, that he is supposed to do them for the rest of his life. Yes, his friends are helping him, especially Astrid. She looks after Toothless when Hiccup is busy. His long lost, mother is helping him very much with the dragons while Hiccup is solving the problems of the bad harvest.

Yes, he has help, but still, he feels weak. He still cannot bare the loss, especially he can't bare the thing that his best friend, had killed, his father, but he cannot blame him, he alway says to himself "it wasn't Toothless, it was an evil Bewilderbeast and Drago in Toothless body. Toothless, would never do this... Never." Then he inhaled, sighed, and calmed down, even though he pretends that it's not important and that it is going to the background of his life, the emptiness will still remind him of the huge whole his father left.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off into the sky, pushing their speed limits once again. After he became the chief of the Hooligan tribe, every morning, before his everyday job, he goes on a flight, and pretending that everything is like it used to be, and everything is like it supposed to be. In the sky, he's free, free from the problems. Hiccup was about to fix Toothlesses tail fin in place, detach his prosthesis from Toothless gears and try his flying suit once again, but he accidentally looked at the village, that was down below, and noticed people walking there, getting ready for another dragon race, and searching for their chief. Hiccup sighed, unfixed Toothlesses tail fin so that he was controlling it now, which made Toothless to grunt in a questioning way. Hiccup smiled, patted his friend and said "maybe next time."

They left the kingdom of clouds and wind and landed near their house. Hiccup had just got off Toothless' back and people started to approach. He noticed the group of sculptures' that were doing his father's statue. He waved to them and they smiled at him. One of the Vikings unfolded the parchments that he was holding and showed to Hiccup the blueprints of the statue. He said "I'm not sure that if we will place the battleaxe like this, the statue won't collapse, so I changed the blueprints a little and I just wanted to make sure that you like it." Hiccup took out a charcoal pencil from his pocket and changed the numbers that were incorrect. The Viking noticed it and said while Hiccup was hiding the pencil "thank Gods you noticed that it was incorrect or the statue would collapse! Thank you chie... Oh, I mean... Um... Hiccup." An unsure Viking smiled awkwardly not sure if his chief was mad at him or not, but the young chief just smiled and the sculpture maker walked away.

He watched them going in the direction of the statue and smiled proudly. Then something soft touched his cheek. He turned around to see Astrid smiling at him.

He smiled back and Astrid giggled because of the blush he had on his cheeks. "morning milady".

"morning chief." She was just joking, Hiccup understood that, but he still couldn't hide away the sadness in his eyes, especially from her.

She whispered "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay... Will you... Will you come to the race today?"

"I don't know... I still have to mend some houses."

"Well, if you finish that... I hope you'll challenge me in the race." She smiled at him, and sharply pressed the button on his chest so that the fin on his back would open. She giggled and walked away, Hiccup was smiling while placing the fin back into place by turning the gear.

"Ehem." Said a gruff voice behind him. Hiccup turned around just to see another friend, that literally raised him and was helping Hiccup with the chief job as well as all of his other friends, he was smiling at him. He couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes either.

"morning Gobber". Hiccup greeted him to which Gobber responded

"the builders are waiting near the forge, you have some mess to clean up and some houses to mend. If you'll get your butt over to the forge right now, you'll finish just before the race starts. Quickly, chop chop." Gobber went away. Hiccup knew that Gobber was trying to cheer him up by helping him so that Hiccup would have some free time, but basically Gobber tried to cheer himself up as well. He lost his father, Gobber lost his best friend, Valka lost her husband and the village had lost their chief. What ended for Stoick, was a new begging for Hiccup. The young chief and his loyal friend went to the forge.

**Told you that the chapter was short, hope you like it, please review, I really like your reviews and just be patient and don't get too crazy about it)))**

**Bye for now))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thunder and Lightning

After mending the roofs of some houses, Hiccup told the builders that they could have some rest. Everyone immediately ran towards the arena to watch the race. Hiccup put on his helmet, mounted Toothless, and said, "let's see who'll win". With that, Toothless swooshed into the air, up and up, higher and higher, until Hiccup couldn't see Berk anymore. Then Toothless made a summersault and dived. His wings folded, falling to the ground, the wind blowing at them with speed, almost blowing Hiccup out of the saddle. Millimeters before kissing the land, Toothless spread his wings and gently landed on the ground. When Hiccup hopped off, the roars and cheers of the fans were greeting him. He took off his helmet and put it in the bag attached to Toothlesses saddle.

He was waving his hands and turning around, he took a glimpse at his father's 'throne' and was about to burst in tears, but he bit his lip, and pushed the tears away. He made a gesture with his hands for everyone to calm down and keep quiet. Hiccup started, he was new in making speeches, but somehow, he was good at it.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the dragon race!" Cheers and shouting came from the people, what reminded Hiccup of a dragon's screech. "Today, we have two new participants that will participate in the race, please welcome, Eret! Son of Eret! On his dragon, Skullcrusher!" There were not so many cheers because Eret was new to Berk, and didn't have time to gain his popularity."And another competitive, Valka, on her dragon, Cloudjumper." Out of nowhere, a giant, four winged dragon, landed on to the starting point. There was a complete silence.

Valka was gone for so many years, and everyone, didn't know what to do about it. Then, after a moment, you could hear clapping and whispers. Hiccup's and Valka's heart sank when they heard whispers, they exchanged glances, to encourage each other. Hiccup was so happy that by magic, his mother was alive, and he found her, he didn't understand why others weren't.

He cleared his throat and continued, "and, the last but not least, me!" The cheers and happiness returned.

Hiccup mounted Toothless, and flew to the start. From there, he started a count down, "on your marks." All the dragons started to get ready. "Get set... Go!" As he shouted, the cheers became louder and all the dragon pushed themselves from the starting point, and up into the sky they went. Gobber, and some other Vikings, when they heard the command, altogether, catapulted the sheep. Hiccup found the sheep that was the farthest and aimed at it. Valka, noticed two sheep near by, and commanded for Cloudjumper to reach them. Cloudjumper, pushed itself in between Meatlug and Hookfang, stretched out its paws towards the sheep, and caught both. When Valka started to turn towards the nets with the sheep, that were empty right now, she noticed how the crowd was getting crazy.

Eret and Astrid were fighting for a sheep. Skullcrusher and Stormfly where dropping and catching the sheep for a minute or so. In the end, Eret won, though while he turned towards the nets, he noticed that Stormfly was already carrying two sheep, in both paws. Eret smirked and flew towards a Zippleback, who apparently, won't catch any sheep for this round. Skullcrusher flew over Barf and with Eret's words, "hey Ruff, catch." The blond girl caught the sheep that Skullcrusher dropped on her. She blew a kiss in his way, and Eret rolled his eyes and did a gesture with his hands that he caught it.

All the dragons went to the start for round two. Hiccup shouted while passing the crowd, saying, "round one, Valka and Cloudjumper, two sheep, Stormfly and Astrid, two sheep, Barf and Belch and Tuffnut and Ruffnut, one sheep, me, one sheep, the rest, zero". A Viking, standing near a giant stone plate, with a chalk, wrote down the results, then, underlined them, and under the line wrote, round two.

When all the dragons scattered around the village, aiming to find a sheep, there was a loud toot. The cheering stopped, everyone looked at the coast, gasping and talking. Hiccup immediately turned Toothless around and flew as fast as he could to the watching tower. The toot meant an emergency, one of the Vikings that were on the guard duty blew in the horn. Hiccup landed on the roof of the watching tower and went down into it through the hole in the roof (which he didn't have time to mend). One of the Vikings, shocked, said to Hiccup "someone is invading us!"

"Who?" Hiccup asked while taking out his spyglass. Still shocked Viking, was hesitating to tell, but Hiccup was first to say who it was.

"Dragon Riders?!"

He said, not believing his own eyes. He looked in the spyglass again, and then smirked. The Viking asked "should I gather the warriors?"

"No, there's no need for that, don't do anything, they're our friends." Hiccup said while climbing back onto the roof.

"Friends?" The Viking repeated, not understanding what Hiccup was talking about, but the young chief was already gone.

Hiccup flew back to the arena, where the crowd was already running towards their dragons and mounting them to be ready for an attack. Hiccup started to shout, "please be calm! They're our friends!"

Everybody remained silent. You can only hear a quiet crashing of the waves against rocks, and the flapping of the wings. Hiccup smirked, watching everybody so shocked. He looked at the horizon, the riders were close, he shouted "please welcome our guests, the Thunderstorm tribe!" When he shouted it, five dragons of different types, flew above the arena. The Berkians were still shocked, someone even shouted "look! It's a Skrill!" But the young chief, and the five teens, that were first to ever ride dragons, cheered. The Thunderstorms, gently landed on point, where the race is always starting. Hiccup was really happy to see them, and shocked as well, all of them had changed.

Magu, grew even stronger, he was as big as Fishlegs if not bigger. He was was wearing massive furs and to the giant belt, that were holding the furs where some pockets and bags were attached.

Thea, was as beautiful as ever. Her bright purple eyes, and her not normal dyed hair hadn't changed. She wore goggles on her forehead, her clothes was a brown, tight, dress, with a thick dark brown belt around her waist. As she was an inventor, the saddle of her Changewing, really interested Hiccup.

Madalena, looked like a real warrior. She wore a light, khaki, dress, and a traditional Viking helmet. Behind her back, was a special kind of sack, from which, two swords stuck out, forming a cross on her back.

Kian wore just white, light shirt and grey trousers. On his head, was something similar to Thea's goggles. It was like a crown, that was covering his forehead and nose. The design itself reminded of a dragons beak. Apparently it was cutting the wind that was blowing at the rider while flying, for the eyes not to hurt. This crown was wooden and two rubies on the sides were decorating it. The sharp thing, that was covering the nose, was made out of someone's fang or a piece of ivory.

Eileen was wearing the same, though it had a little hint of goldfish on it. Instead of rubies, by the sides were opals, shimmering gently on the sun. The sharp thing covering the nose was also made from some kind of an ivory.

Hiccup made Toothless land near their friends, the rest of the gang following. Everyone ran up to them, hugging, and telling how happy they are to see each other. Fishlegs, came up to Magu and shook his hand. Ruffnut, came up to Madalena. Astrid came up to Eileen and hugged her, Hiccup came up to Kian and shook his hand. Though, everybody were surprised when Thea, sprinted towards Tuffnut and jumped on him, making them fall. She started kissing and hugging him.

After their make out session, they stood up, not caring that everyone was watching. Thea took Tuffnut's hand saying "I missed you so much."

"And I couldn't stop thinking of you," said Tuffnut as he brushed away some bangs of her air behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

They were about to kiss again when a big thud stopped them. Everyone noticed that a Rumblehorn and a Stormcutter landed, a young warrior and a woman were approaching the crowd. Eret asked "hey Hiccup? Who are these guys?"

"Oh, they're our friends. A Long time ago, they were another tribe that were attacked by Berserkers. Well, we helped them".

"And now, our island is a lot like Berk", Eileen interrupted and elbowed Hiccup on the ribs saying, "if not better." Everyone laughed. There was so many things they wanted to tell each other. So many stories and other stuff. Kian approached Eileen and gently placed his arm around her waist asking Hiccup "let me guess, you have dragon races as well?"

"Yup," he answered.

"How about a quick competition. Thunderstorms against Hooligans." Now Kian was talking to everybody. The racers exchanged a glance and cheered, the audience, that were still watching them, cheered as well.

"Then let the race begin!" Hiccup shouted to everyone and mounted his dragon, his friends doing the same. Something though, interrupted them, a loud explosion somewhere in the village. Everyone acted as if it was a normal, everyday thing. Hiccup sighed "oh no, I guess some baby dragons are learning how to spit fire." Hiccup was about to cancel the race when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his mother smiling at him, she said "Hiccup, it's okay. I guess you haven't seen your friends for a long time. I'm always there to help... Son." Hiccup hugged his mother, though he didn't want to cry, one tear, did escape. When they broke the hug, his mother said "besides, do you know how many times I was saving the Bewilderbeast's nest when all the babies were trying to spit fire, I can handle it, go have some fun." She mounted Cloudjumper and flew away, she didn't hear Hiccup whispering "thank you, mom." He returned to to the race.

While the teams were warming up, and painting the crests of their tribes, on their dragons, Hiccup was changing the nets for the sheep. Instead of many nets, there were only two. One with the crest of the Hooligans, another with the crest of Thunderstorms. When everything was done, Hiccup shouted "every rider, please get ready." As the riders landed their dragons on the starting point, Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke. "So we changed the rules a bit, the catapults with sheep, are all around the island. Different sheep, are marked with different colours. Blue ones, are for our guests, red ones, are for us. So, if for example, I would bring a red sheep to the net, then it will worth, one point, but if I fight with my opponent and gain a blue one, it'll worth, five points. On the last round, there will be the last catapult, it's located on the roof of Gothie's house. The black sheep is worth ten points. Everyone's ready?" He asked while landing Toothless near his team. Everyone nodded.

"Ready... Set... Go!" He shouted, and once again all the dragons were in the air. Eileen, Kian, Thea, Madalena and Magu, against, Hiccup, Astrid, twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Eret. Not really fair, but, Hiccup made it fair. In total, there are more red sheep then blue, so it's harder for the Hooligans to gain five points. Also, the only dragon that is as quick as a Night Fury, is Skrill, so, overall, the race is fair. All the dragons scattered all around the island, making all the Vikings roar and cheer.

After a while of flying and fighting, both of the teams had the same amount of points, twenty five each. There was a booming toot, the signal for the last round. All the dragons started flying up towards the house of Gothie. First the horde of dragons was flying together, but a little later, Toothless and Caspiosa, were in front of everyone.

"Oh Thor! It's the greatest racing ever!", "The combat between the two chiefs!", "How amazing is that!" The audience screamed. All the Hooligans were shouting their chiefs name, and all the Thunderstorms, which wasn't that much, theirs.

Toothless and Caspi were in front of everyone, a moment and they will be fighting over the black sheep. While flying up, Eileen shouted to Hiccup, "ready to loose in your own competition, on your own island?!"

"We'll, see who'll win!" Hiccup responded and made Toothless fly a bit faster. Caspi gained its speed as well. By the time they reached the black sheep, Toothless was more tired, Hiccup new that they didn't have a chance, so they started diving. Eileen and Caspy reached the sheep. The Skrill grabbed it and, after a summersault started diving downwards, but she didn't know that Hiccup had a plan B.

He dived into a horde of dragons that still were trying to reach Gothie's house, shouting, "Hooligans! Follow me!" As he said it, his friends started to dive as well what made Thunderstorms to suspect the that they were up to something. They dived after them.

Eileen was about to reach the arena when a Gronckle headbutted Caspi. The Skrill was confused and didn't notice that a Nadder snatched the black sheep. Eileen, turned her dragon to follow Stormfly, which dropped the sheep. Caspi dived after it, but before she could grab it, a Monstrous Nightmare appeared our of nowhere and took it first.

The chief of the Thunderstorms was about to loose the hope of winning, when she noticed a Thunderdrum making its blast, which disoriented Hookfang, and made him drop the sheep, which was caught by something, but no one noticed what it was, the sheep disappeared. Eileen knew who it was so she flew up a bit to search for her husband, but instead, Caspi, immediately started to fly towards the arena. Eileen looked down and saw that Thea had given her the sheep. Her friend waved at her on which Eileen answered with a smile. The Changewing, and Thea disappeared somewhere.

Eileen was trying to fly as fast as she could when something pushed Caspi. It was Toothless, trying to steal the sheep. He grabbed on it, and didn't want to let go. Eileen leaned towards Caspi and whispered something. Skrill made a small lightning travel from its metallic back towards its paws. When it hit the Night Fury, Toothless dropped the sheep, which was all puffy now, because of the static electricity. Eileen, returned on her route to the arena, she noticed that she was followed by a dark dragon which was gaining its speed. She didn't know what to do, then she noticed Kian, hovering above the arena. She shouted "Catch!" And after Skrill made a triple front flip in the air, it threw the sheep which was baaing while flying towards a light brown Monstrous Nightmare, which caught it. Kian dropped the sheep into their net, the crowd was silent, everyone watching the sheep falling, hoping that the Berkians won't loose. Then in a blink of an eye a Rumblehorn, flew near it, though it didn't catch it, it just pushed it a little, which made the sheep fall right in between the two nets. When it fell on its legs, it loosed its balance and was spinning between the two nets, making everyone's heart stop. At last it fell.

Fell on its belly right in between the two nets making it a draw. The crowd roared, and the riders started to land on the starting point. Hiccup gestured for the crowd to keep the silence and said, "let's welcome our old friends and alliances! I'm waiting for everyone at the Mead Hall this evening for a feast."The crowd roared even louder, now slowly exiting the arena. The riders mounted their dragons, and were going to the stables, to feed them, as well as to show to the Thunderstorms, where should they stay. Before Eileen mounted Caspi, she approached Hiccup and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit and saying, "I told you that you'll be a great chief."

**Hello everybody. Today, I released three chapters for different stories)) I hope you'll like them. I did it, as a present for everybody who likes my stories, and also a chance for me to say goodbye to you all. **

**It is sad, but I think that I'll make a great pause with my writing. I had a lot of fun while writing everything, and making you guys happy, but now it's time for me to concentrate on other stuff.**

**I'm sorry to tell you this, and I'm very sad, but I think I won't update anything for a long time. I won't retire from writing stories completely though. Maybe once or twice in a month, I'll release one chapter, but I don't think that I'll do it that often. **

**So for now, I'm saying bye. I'm wishing you all good luck, and happiness. I had fun, while writing my chapters, and talking to some of you in PM, and reading your reviews, positive and negative. And most of all, I'm happy that some people liked my stories. **

**Also, I'm kind of stopping all of this because of my awful English. I'm learning it, I'm trying my best, but it's still not very good. And I will work on it until it will get perfect, I promise. I had some beta readers, and they helped me very much, so, big thank you to them)) and a big thank you for everybody, who didn't stop reading my stories, even though they had an awful grammar. English isn't my first language, but this is not an excuse for me. **

**Thank you for everything.**

**PS. I won't delete my account and stories, so if you would like to reread some of them, you may.**

**Goodbye))**


End file.
